1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal printhead for use as a structural part of a thermal printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 29 illustrates an example of conventional thermal printhead (see JP-A-2007-106020, for example). The thermal printhead X illustrated in the figure includes a ceramic substrate 92 and a resin substrate 93 which are attached to a heat dissipation plate 91. On the ceramic substrate 92, a heating resistor 94 and a driver IC 95 extending in the primary scanning direction are mounted. The driver IC 95 selectively heats part of the heating resistor 94. The driver IC 95 is covered by protective resin 96. The driver IC 95 is further covered by a cover 97 as well as the protective resin 96. The cover 97 is prepared by e.g. bending a metal plate and has a cross section which is substantially uniform in the primary scanning direction. The cover 97 is attached, via the resin substrate 93, to the heat dissipation plate 91 by using a screw 98. The provision of the cover 97 prevents thermal paper, which is pressed against the heating resistor 94 by a platen roller Pr, from being damaged by the protective resin 96.
However, the use of the screw 98 to attach the cover 97 increases the number of structural parts of the thermal printhead X. Further, even when the heat dissipation plate 91 is not necessary for the purpose of promoting heat dissipation, the heat dissipation plate 91 or a substitute for the heat dissipation plate needs to be provided to support the cover 97. Moreover, the space for fastening the screw 98 needs to be secured, which undesirably increases the size of the thermal printhead X.